


Day 6 of Write Every Day in November 2016 (Sleepy Time)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Donnie's been working too late and Leo takes care of him





	

Donnie yawned as he moved to take a sip of his coffee. It was very late, but he was still looking for a way to create anti-mutagen  He needed to save April's dad. He yawned again and decided that it wouldn't hurt to relax for just a little bit.

Leo had come out of his room for a glass of water and found he brother asleep. He sighed picked the younger turtle up and placed him in his bed. Once he was comfortable Leo took on last look at his brother before turning to go back to his own room.


End file.
